Where Love Is Lost, Love Is Found
by MaximusNightshade8
Summary: Percy Jackson has served the gods in war his whole life. What happens when his love is taken away? What happens when Chaos comes to play?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Perseus Jackson was heartbroken.

As he lay on his knees he couldn't prevent the sobs from shaking his body as he bowed over the body in his arms. The body of the one he had loved. The one who had risked her life countless times for him and he for she.

The war had ended, the last of the giants gone and Gaea defeated, thrust into such a deep slumber it would take millennia for her to awaken.

But Percy didn't care. The one thing that had kept him anchored to mortal world was gone, gone to join his many friends that had fallen in the last 6 years in the world below.

Finally, the shock of her death ended and he realized what a bliss it had been to be immobile, unable to accept the fact, the world telling the truth and the mind living in denial.

He let loose a primal cry, the cry of wolf when it loses it's pack, a mother loses her cub. It was a cry of agony, grief, and loneliness. To any bystanders it was horrible to hear. What could cause such pain to a poor teenage boy who hadn't even reached 18?

"She's gone" he whispered. A sob racked his body and he buried his face in what had once been her lush blonde hair.

He felt someone touch his shoulder. His sobs were stifled and he slowly looked up, his bloodshot eyes wet with tears.

It was as if he was staring at a reflection of him 30 years into the future. But no, this was his saddened father, Poseidon.

He didn't say anything. Poseidon knew how it felt to lose a loved one. How many had he lost over the millennia? He knew from experience that being there was better than saying anything. So he let his eyes do the talking and decided to be there for his son.

Percy turned back to his fallen love. He cradled her head as he hugged her close, her body limp in his arms.

"Percy."

He looked up to see a grief stricken Athena. Her face was firm, her movements strong. The only difference that you could tell about the wisdom goddess were the bloodshot, grey eyes that stared down at the son of Poseidon.

"You must let her go."

He knew what she meant. He would not allow her body to rot. He knew what they would do. So, he held her close, softly rocking her body for the time it took for the gods to construct the pyres for the fallen. Nico, Grover, Frank and Hazel who had died together, Leo who went missing after being thrown into the air by Gaea's last attempt at survival, almost a third of the Hunters of Artemis, several campers from both camps, and of course Annabeth.

"It is time my friends" he heard Zeus say. He saw the bodies being layed on the pyres, the gods conjuring shrouds for each one. His eyes crinkled when he saw Frank and Hazel together on a pyre holding hands. But he still held on to his love.

"Percy, it is time."

Again he saw the wisdom goddess staring down at him solemnly and he cradled her head once again while he carefully removed her bead necklace. Upon it were 16 beads plus two rings; her Dad's college ring and Percy's promise ring. The ring was given to her as a promise that they would always stay together.

He hugged her again and carefully laid her atop the pyre. He stood there for a while, he didn't know how long. At one point Apollo joined him and waved his hand over her and all her wounds faded leaving nothing but scars. "I know you two," Apollo had said to him. "And I know that she would have thought the scars showed she was strong."

Percy gave him a small grateful smile as Apollo left him standing there. Her face was peaceful. Her lips lush and her tan and blonde hair making her a picture perfect California girl. But he knew those eyes had defined her from the typical tan, blonde and blue eyes California girls. Her eyes were grey, and they held so much wisdom and life. He had lost himself in those eyes and he smiled sadly as he remembered how they would light up whenever she talked about architecture.

He kissed her forehead and lingered for a second before leaving her and rejoining his grieving friends. He swallowed difficulty when he saw the gods place drachmas on her eyes and lighting the pyres.

Had you looked at Perseus at the moment, you would have seen a stoic young man. His arms covered in dry blood, his raven black hair swept to the side from the wind and his shirt ripped in several places. But had you looked in his eyes, you would have seen grief, despair, and acceptance. Yes, he had accepted that she was dead, but he didn't let go as you could see a single tear trail slowly down his right cheek, leaving a tear stain as he saw his friends and love go up in flames to the realm of the dead.

After that he left. No one saw him at the celebration of victory over Gaea.

Finally, after three days of Percy's absence with rumors of him staying in his cabin, it had taken Jason Grace and the conviction of Piper McLean to see what he was up to.

The two ventured into his cabin and what they saw was just sad. Percy lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, his eyes empty, his arm resting on his sweaty forehead. Jason and Piper shared a look and advanced towards the broken demigod.

"Percy," Jason said.

Percy didn't respond.

Jason sighed. "C'mon Perce. You can't go on like this. Would Annabeth want you staying here like this?"

Percy sat up, his once dull sea green eyes now flashing with anger. "Who are you to say what Annabeth would want or wouldn't want?"

"I'm just saying that she-"

"No, I don't care. I want to join her. I want to die too!"

"Percy how dare you!" Piper yelled pushing Jason out of the way.

The son of the sea's eyes didn't stop their angry glow but the daughter of Aphrodite was not to be deterred.

"How dare you dishonor Annabeth's memory by lying here and letting yourself waste away?"

Percy shook his head.

Piper sighed in frustration. She didn't like charmspeaking but desperate times call for desperate measures. "Percy, let her go. She loved you. She would want you to move on."

Percy's eyes glazed over for a moment and he shook his head again. "I'm going for a walk," he said, leaving Jason and Piper in the Poseidon cabin demanding his return.

He walked aimlessly and he soon found himself in the forest. He stopped when he got to the creek and what he saw horrified him.

His eyes were hollow, darkened with grief, the usual bright sea green now a dull dark green. His hair stuck up in random places while his cheeks were hollow from not eating for three days. His clothes hung off him loosely and a pocket was sticking out of his jeans.

He growled and continued on, considering throwing himself in the middle of the ant hill and let himself be taken by the gigantic insects.

"I wouldn't do that."

Percy whirled around to see a woman in a black dress covered in white dots.

"Who are you?" he asked warily.

"Your salvation," she answered and the last thing Percy saw was her hand waving.

**Author's Note: I don't know why but I was feeling particularly angsty today. Anyway, don't kill me for killing Annabeth. *buys shield* Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

*On Olympus: Two weeks later*

The Olympian council had gathered. A curious thing as it was neither the winter nor summer solstice nor was Olympus in the midst of war. Only one thing could thing could bring this about and it was

"Percy Jackson! Does anyone know the whereabouts of Percy Jackson?" Zeus rumbled from his throne.

If one were to look to the right of Zeus, one would see a distraught Poseidon who looked anxiously around the room, waiting for any news on the location of his son.

"Dionysus, Camp Half-Blood is your domain as of this century, surely you have some knowledge about Perseus' location," Zeus inquired.

The god of wine looked up from his 19th century wine collection magazine and shook his head before returning to his reading.

"My lord Zeus," Apollo said. "One of my children told me that Percy was seen walking into the woods two weeks ago. Afterwards there was no sighting of him."

"I see," Zeus said, rubbing his chin. "Dionysus, summon Mr. Grover Underwood. Perhaps he might have some insight to this matter."

"I honestly don't understand why we're spending so much time on just one demigod," Ares grumbled, earning glares from Poseidon and Hestia, who had been a friend of Percy's since the Titan War.

Without looking up from his magazine, Dionysus snapped his fingers and Grover appeared.

The startled satyr let out a yelp when he found himself in the Olympian throne room when he should have been organizing conservation groups in Australia.

"Mr. Underwood," Zeus bellowed. "You have been summoned by the Olympian Council for an inquiry as to the location of Percy Jackson. It is known by the council that you are currently in a romantic relationship with a dryad at Camp Half-Blood. Perhaps she may have witnessed something?"

Grover, whose face was red in embarrassment from the relationship comment, soon felt his knees began shaking from the attention but he quickly steeled himself. He was the Lord of the Wild. He must set a good example. "Lord Zeus, Juniper has in fact informed me of Percy's disappearance. If I may, with your permission, contact her through Iris Message, perhaps we can gather more knowledge as to his whereabouts."

Zeus nodded in consent and Grover said the blessing to Iris, forming a misty projection of a wood nymph drying her hair in the middle of the throne room.

"Juniper!" Grover called.

Juniper turned in surprise and a large grin spread across her face. "Grover! How are you? It's so great to see you and - why is the Olympian Council in the background. Grover Underwood have you been feeding the kangaroos cappuccino again? You know that makes them even jumpier!"

Grover blushed in embarrassment. "No! I have not! I have gotten over my coffee inducing ways. Anyways, we need to know whether you saw Percy 2 weeks ago. Do you know what happened?"

Juniper's face darkened. "I saw him by the creek. He was staring at his reflection and then decided to keep walking. He didn't have a direct sense of direction, like he was wandering around drunk or in a daze. I decided to follow him and I hid behind my friend Bluebonna, the blueberry bush. Percy started talking to himself and then suddenly he fainted. I went to get up and help him but when I moved to where his body was, it was gone, as if he vanished into thin air."

The Olympian Council was filled with grim faces at the mysterious disappearance of the troubled savior of Olympus.

"Thank you Juniper, I'll be home in a week," Grover said.

"Okay, bye Grover," Juniper said, smiling sadly.

The Iris image faded and Grover turned to face Zeus.

"Thank you Mr. Underwood, you and your partner have provided valuable information to this council," Zeus said.

"My lord, will you inform me if you hear anything about Percy?" Grover asked tentatively.

Zeus looked at Hera who nodded her head. "We will be sure to inform you if anything new comes to this council as to Percy's whereabouts," Zeus said.

Grover bowed respectfully and with a wave of Zeus' hand, the satyr was flashed back to Australia.

"A most troubling revelation," he said.

"What could have happened to the demigod?" Hephaestus asked.

"It is obvious he was kidnapped," Artemis stated.

"By whom, a god or something else?" Apollo asked.

"Probably a god, only someone with divine power could transport cause someone to disappear like that," Hermes said.

"He should have eaten more cereal," Demeter said shaking her head sadly.

A few of the gods paused to look at the goddess weirdly before returning to their original conversation.

"Now that we have determined it was a god, how do we find him? Dionysus should have sensed something if there was a god. Obviously this god or goddess is very powerful to have eluded us, is that so Dionysus?" Apollo said.

Dionysus grunted what must have been a yes and continued reading.

Apollo gave the wine god a quizzical look and returned to his point. "How do we find a demigod taken by such an obviously powerful and elusive god? What do we do?"

"We search," said Athena. The whole Olympian Council turned and stared at the depressed wisdom goddess who had not said a word since her daughter death 2 weeks ago.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Apollo asked.

Artemis shot a boxing glove arrow at Apollo's head which caused him gasp and rub his forehead in pain. "We track, idiot. My hunters and I will be able to find him," she said.

"Is it not also possible that Percy may have been taken by Gaea or another threat?" Hestia asked.

The room quieted. "Of course it is possible," Hermes said, breaking the silence. "But, I'm sure Artemis and her hunters will be able to find him if that was the case."

"Maybe he was taken to the Underworld. Perhaps a Fury had pity on him and took him to see Annabeth in Elysium," Hera put in.

"Aw, that would be so sweet and Percabeth would be together! But, it would be tragic because they are separated by the boundary of death," Aphrodite gushed.

Hermes rolled his eyes at that comment. "Your idea is possible, but a Fury, being nice? Does "Fury" and "nice" belong in the same sentence?"

"Only if "not" is in between them," Apollo joked, earning chuckles from the council.

"Seriously though, we need to find Percy," Hermes said.

"Very well," Zeus rumbled. "Artemis shall search for Perseus Jackson with her hunt along with Apollo. Poseidon may search his domain, and Demeter will inform Hades to search the Underworld for Jackson. Dismissed."

If one were to look at the council, one would see resolute and determined faces, saved for Apollo's cheeky grin and Artemis' angry glare directed at her brother for their arrangement.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Percy woke up groggily. What the heck happened. He sat up to look around the room.

Big mistake. He groaned as his head pounded. He closed his eyes in pain lied backed down. Finally, the pain passed. He opened his eyes again, but wisely didn't sit up. From where is head was propped on a pillow, he could see his sheets were a lime green. He lifted them up to see he that he lay on ocean blue sheets.

He looked up and the walls were also an ocean blue. What was strange was that they seemed to be moving, as if the walls were made of the sea itself. The ceiling however, seemed as if Percy was sleeping beneath the night sky. It was decorated with stars and he could see Saturn along with other planets spread across the ceiling. He was surprised when he saw a comet fly across the inky blackness above him.

He sat up and was pleased to find that he wasn't hit with a pulsing headache like before. Against the far wall from his bed, was a fountain. The structure was of marble and water sprayed into the basin. It wasn't too big or too small, which Percy liked. From a smaller basin placed above the larger body of the fountain, water trickled down like a lazy waterfall.

Behind the fountain was a large window which was currently covered in curtains. Percy looked around the rest of the room was a basic layout of a bedroom. To the right of the bed was a small couch next to some books which Percy doubted he would read. To the left of the bed was a dresser and a mirror. Placed on the left wall, near the far wall, was a door.

Upon this realization, Percy swung his legs out of bed and jostled the door. Locked. He grunted in frustration and went to look at the fountain. He wondered if he could send Iris Messages with it. That was probably what it was for, like the one in the Poseidon cabin.

He tried to open up the curtains, but the folds didn't seem to have an opening. He growled in irritation. He was tired of being confined. "Open up you stupid curtains!" he yelled.

Immediately the curtains drew open, letting the light in. After spending so much time in the dark, Percy was blinded by the light and began seeing spots. After his vision cleared he could see that the window revealed a magnificent view of a cliff side overlooking the ocean.

His headache began to return from the sudden amount of light and wanted to close the curtains. Like before, they obeyed his command. He stared in wonder at the curtains. If he could make them close at his thought, then what else could he do to this room?

"The room obeys your every command," a voice said.

Percy whirled around and found the same woman in the black dress, looking at him with a smirk.

"You knocked me out, where did you take me?" Percy demanded, feeling for his pen.

"Relax, Percy, you will not be harmed here," she reassured.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously, loosening his grip on the pen in his pocket.

"Me? Why I am the Creator. You know, ruler of the universe, maker of existence. In short, my name is Chaos."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Wait, I thought Chaos was a guy."

"_Chaos" _chuckled. "Many people believed so. For a while I was. Since so many people believed I was male, for a few millenia I manifested as one. But no, I was originally female and I prefer to be female."

"Okay, why'd you bring me here?" Percy asked.

"I have been watching you and no I have not been stalking you," she said with a smirk causing Percy to blush because those were the exact thoughts he was thinking. "You have always been a great hero and a selfless one too. You have surpassed the heroes before you. Anyone who had accomplished even a tenth of what you had done would be as arrogant as a god. As you walked in the forest, I could sense your thoughts. If I had allowed to continue, you would have committed suicide and nothing is worth that."

"Annabeth is!" Percy shouted, furious that Chaos would disregard the love he felt for Annabeth.

"Let me finish!" Chaos snarled. Percy knit his eyebrows but shut his mouth. "Now if you will let me continue, I was going to say that I took you. I could see that you could not go on, at least not mentally. So I took you here, to my palace where I placed you in a comatose state in order for your mind to heal. You have been asleep for 2 years."

"What?! I've been asleep for 2 years here?" Percy cried.

Chaos kept a calm face. "Yes, you can hear right, correct?"

Percy blushed. "I'm sorry, it's just, I just woke up about 2 month ago er, 2 years and 2 months ago from when Hera put me to sleep."

"I understand that but you needed to heal. Just before you woke up, I erased all your dreams that you had while you were asleep. You should thank me, you have been reliving all the pain of your past within your sleep. Now your mind is cleansed."

"What do you mean cleansed? I'm still in pain. Annabeth is gone! The gods have won! I have nothing to live for! I don't understand why you kept me alive! I want to die!" Percy shouted, the pain of Annabeth's death coming back full blast.

Chaos smirked. "Are you sure about that?"

Percy's eyes hardened and he tightened his jaw. "Yes, I want to die."

"Say that again Seaweed Brain."

**Author's Note: Does this mean I won't be killed? Thanks for reading! Please review! (this message is getting really cliché)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Percy stared. She was exactly how he remembered her. Tan skin, blonde princess curls tied up in a ponytail, a smirk on her face, and most of all, those startlingly intelligent grey eyes.

His mouth gaped.

She laughed. "Geez Percy, I know you can talk to fish but that doesn't mean you have to act like one."

Percy shook his head and smiled, rushing towards her, engulfing her in a hug. "Oh my gods, how is this possible?" he asked, burying his face in her hair.

She hugged him tightly. "I think I'll let her answer that," she said nodding her head to Chaos.

"Why don't you sit down on the couch and I'll explain it to you," Chaos said.

Percy walked to the couch, her hand still clutched in his hand and sat down, pulling her on his lap as he looked expectantly at Chaos.

"Two years ago, while you, Percy, was fighting Polybotes and Gaea, Annabeth was killed by Polyphemus who had momentarily disabled Jason Grace. After you burned her body on the pyre, her spirit was taken immediately to Elysium, but before her soul entered the gates of paradise, I stopped her. You see, for the past few millennia, I have been forming an elite fighting force of valiant demigods. I asked Annabeth to join. At first, she refused, saying that she would wait for you. That is, until I told her what I intended to do for you. Now, Annabeth is the Commander of my elite, immortal fighting force, the Renasci, or the Reborn. I am here to offer you the place of Co-commander of the Renasci. Will you join?" Chaos asked.

There was no hesitance with his answer. "Yes."

Instantly he felt energized, as if he could run to the real mount Olympus and back.

"I'm assuming you want some alone time?" Chaos asked.

Percy and the girl in his arms nodded. Chaos smiled. "Very well, before I go, I would like you to know that the room will adjust to your every wish." And with that, Chaos left.

For a moment, the couple sat there, not sure what to do. Finally, Annabeth broke the silence. "How could you?"

Percy's eyebrows knit in confusion. "What?"

"How could you even think of committing suicide?" Annabeth demanded, eyes full of fury.

"I-"

"Percy, didn't you realize that people who commit suicide are sent directly to fields of punishment? How could you do that? Didn't you understand that if you killed yourself we could never be together, even if I _was _in Elysium?" Annabeth's voice broke.

Percy's face paled. How could he have done that to himself? He was such an idiot! He wanted to kill himself to be with Annabeth but if he had gone through with it he would have spent eternity in suffering, forever separated from Annabeth, even in death.

"How could you Percy?" she whispered, her voice fragile.

Percy pulled her closer and she buried her face in his chest and cried as he stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry Annabeth. I didn't think things through. I was just so lost without you. I had nothing to live for. You were my world. I would go to the ends of the earth to be with you and back then I thought that meant taking my own life. I'm sorry. I love you Annabeth. I won't ever leave you. I just didn't think things through."

Annabeth lifted her head from his chest, her eyes still watery with tears, but a smile gracing her lips. "Wow, your brain really is filled with seaweed."

Percy laughed and held her close. "Yep, and this idiot will be with you for the rest of eternity."

Annabeth smiled and leaned up, pressing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and traced circles on her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They kissed with passion, trying to make up for the pain and isolation the two had felt for two years.

They say humans were originally created with two heads, four arms and four legs. Afraid of the power these creatures held, Zeus split them apart and spread them across the earth, leaving each one to find its other half, its soulmate. And Percy was sure he had found his.

**Author's Note: Yay, reuniting of Percabeth. I personally think I rushed this but hey, I did the first four chapters in an hour, you can't blame me too bad, but if you do...PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
